Anubisath Guardian
Anubisath Guardians are found patrolling the Watchers Terrace in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. The Watchers Terrace is where Ossirian the Unscarred is located. Abilities When a Guardian is pulled, it will flip a coin 5 times to determine what abilities it will use during the fight. What follows are the 5 sets of abilities the Guardian will choose from, choosing 1 ability from each set, for a total of 5 abilities. The Guardian will reset its abilities if the raid wipes. Set 1: Meteor or Plague Meteor is a targeted AoE that will deal 10K+ fire damage players within the AoE. The damage is split between the players, if one person gets hit they take 10K damage but if 10 people are hit, each will only take 1000. Fire resist can reduce the amount of damage taken from this spell. Meteor has a radius of 8 yds. Plague is a random targeted nature based DoT. When a player is afflicted with plague he will damage nearby raid members in addition to himself. Plague cannot be cleansed. Nature resist can reduce the damage taken from this spell. Plague has a radius of 5 yds. Set 2: Shadow Storm or Thunderclap Shadow Storm is spam of AoE shadow bolts that do ~1000 damage. Shadow resist can reduce the amount of damage taken from this spell. This spell also has a dead zone; meaning the Shadow Bolts can be avoided if you stand close. Shadow Storm has a range of 20-45 yds. Thunderclap is a short ranged nature based AoE that emanates around the Anubisath Guardian. There is no attack speed debuff from this spell. Nature resist can reduce the amount of damage taken from this spell. Thunderclap has a range of 10 yds. Set 3: Reflect Arcane & Fire or Reflect Shadow & Frost Reflect Arcane & Fire will reflect arcane and fire spells back to the user, doing arcane or fire damage. Reflect Shadow & Frost will reflect shadow and frost spells back to the user, doing shadow or frost damage. Set 4: Enrage or Explode Enrage is a standard enrage used near death (10% health), the Guardian's damage increases considerably. Combat by adding extra healing for the MT. Explode is only used near death (10% health), causing the Guardian to explode, inflicting a lot of damage. The Guardian is rooted in place so run away!(can be killed before it explodes) Set 5: Anubisath Swarmguards or Anubisath Warriors The Guardian will summon up to four of one of these types of mobs. Warriors have high HP but low damage. Swarmguards have lower HP but higher damage output. Control both through fears and stuns, they will despawn after 1 minute. Raid Positioning How you position your raid will depend on which abilities the Guardian is using. Have a hunter pet pull and keep an eye on it to see which abilities the Guardian is using. Be ready to change your positioning rapidly when you discover what abilities are being used. Meteor/Shadow Storm This one is easy. Have the entire raid clump up around the Guardian's feet. Everyone will be inside the minimum range for Shadow Storm and clumped enough to absorb Meteor damage. Meteor/Thunder Clap Have a group of rogues and warriors clumped around the Guardian. Have everyone else in a second clump, outside of the range of the Thunderclap. Plague/Shadow Storm This one is tricky. Try to have everyone spread out as much as possible while still being within 20 yards of the Guardian. When someone gets plagued, have them run away from the raid and try to get far enough from the Guardian so that they aren't getting hit by Shadow bolts. Plague/Thunder Clap Everyone should be as spread out as possible. Have a place for plague victims to run and some healers assigned to watch them. Strategy These mobs can be quite difficult. They should all be tanked at the entrance to the Watcher Terrace since they have long wandering patrol routes throughout the area (they never enter the area just about the stairs where you enter, however). You may want to fight the first couple at the bottom of the stairs. Detect Magic needs to be cast right away so the mages/warlocks know what spells to use. If Detect Magic is not reflected, the Guardian is reflecting Shadow/Frost. Once this has been figured out the raid will have to adjust to whichever abilities he has. The mobs he will summon can easily be dealt with with fears and stuns. Don't bother trying to kill them until the Guardian is dead. Everyone should be aware of the trash mobs and do their best to keep them busy. They can be chain feared, stun locked, ice blocked, etc. so everyone can do a little something to help. Warriors should put some sunders on and try to get aggro on them so when they come unstunned, feared, etc, they don't immediately go after the cloth wearers. Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Qiraji Category:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj mobs